The Most Important Bookmarks
by SaidbhinLuch
Summary: Most people compare moments in their lives to chapters in a book. Well Ron Weasley was never 'most people', he sees moments in his life with or relating to Hermione Granger, in connection with very special books. Fluff is everywhere in this story I warn you!


_Hogwarts- A History_ was the book the bushy haired girl clutched as she pushed past Ron, trying desperately to hide her tears from the boy who insulted her.

The book left a mark on Ron's arms for days, but the niggling guilt lasted for weeks.

* * *

_Year with the Yeti_ was the book Ron found left on one of the tables in the Common Room after Hermione has been petrified.

He carefully picked it up, looked at her name written so carefully on the inside and traced it with his fingers, unsure as to what possessed him to do it.

Ron shrugged off his cloak, glanced round cautiously for the twins before wrapping it around the book and bringing it upstairs. He cleared a part of his trunk especially for the book, in retrospect he probably could have just given it to Pavarti or Lavender to place on her bed, but this seemed like the better option.

_It's what friends do for each other_ he tried to convince himself as he watched Hermione take back the book and smiling up at him brilliantly, eyes sparkling.

* * *

_The Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology_ the book that was Ron was studying intensely when he jumped in surprise when he felt a dull thud on his shoulder.

He looked down to see that Hermione had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Ron glanced round him so see if anyone else in the library had noticed this. A faintly citrusy scent caught his attention as Hermione sighed lightly and Ron felt his ears burn.

He blinked in confusion as a strange warm feeling spread through his chest. Must have been something he ate.

Harry looked up at him, blinking blearily at him and looked at the frazzled girl.

'She is completely barmy.' He muttered before turning back to his essay.

Ron swallowed heavily trying to figure out the weird warmth in his stomach.

Had to be something he ate, right?

* * *

It was _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ that was clutched in Hermione's grasp when Ron eventually found her sitting outside the kitchens on the stone floor.

Her fingers had nearly ripped the dust cover to shreds, and Ron looked down at his friend at a complete loss. He slowly sat down next to her and looked up at the ceiling.

'It's beginning isn't it?' She barely whispered pulling the book closer to her chest, as though trying to use it as a shield.

'I think it is.' He replied just as quietly, looking at her sadly. They both looked at each other in melancholy and he nearly jumped out of his skin when Hermione grabbed his hand.

Ron's eyes widened almost comically as he tried frantically to think of something, anything else, other than the fact that it was one of his _best friends_ ink stained fingers that were entwined with his own.

He couldn't like Hermione like _that_.

It was _Hermione_ after all.

She was just his friend.

* * *

It was _Defensive Magical Theory _that landed squarely on Harry's foot as Hermione tossed it onto the small table and missed.

She ignored his yelp of pain and consequent storm off as she glared at the book on the floor.

Ron looked after Harry in concern before leaning down and picking up the book.

'Honestly Hermione, I thought that you would have known better. Can't be throwing books round willy nilly now can we?' He joked as he did his best impersonation of Percy, dusting the book off and holding it out to her.

'It's that- that- _woman_! Fudge is a complete idiot!' She fumed loudly, causing a few people to look round in alarm and looking up at Ron in annoyance.

Clearly they thought that they had been arguing again and Ron sighed dramatically at them. Hermione at this point was sitting down and still fuming wildly and glaring at the book still in Ron's hand.

'Yeah, she is, but there really is no need to take it out on the rather useless book.' He waved the book under her nose before placing it down in front of her. He sat down, legs outstretched and summoned a chess board began to set it up.

Hermione frowned and watched as Ron began to play himself. She let out a short laugh and he glanced up in confusion.

'Ron?'

'Yeah?'

'Don't ever change.' He tilted his head as she smiled at him, something in her eyes that Ron didn't think he could ever figure out.

* * *

It was her immaculate copy of _Advanced Potion Making_ that she ducked behind, whilst suppressing giggles as Ron stared after the blonde girl was creating quite the scene.

'I guess I deserved that.' He muttered scratching the back of his head and watching his (finally) ex-girlfriend rush upstairs with Pavarti.

'Just a little bit.' He turned and mock glared at the girl who was curled up in the couch that Ron always thought of as 'theirs', still giggling at him.

He sat down next to her and grinned as she continued to laugh.

'I'm wounded that you would laugh at my misfortune!' He nudged her shoulder playfully and she lightly hit him with the book she held.

'Oh please, you're just as relieved as I-' Both of them blushed as they realised what she was about to say and an awkward silence descended over the two.

After a few more minutes of awkwardness that seemed to go on for an age, Ron coughed and noticed that Hermione had her book in a vice like grip.

'You may want to ease up on that 'Mione, I'm surprise Madame Pince swoops down on you for mistreatment of books.' He leaned back and watched as Hermione smiled at his words and looked at him gratefully.

'Oh please, she'd be after you for the incident with Pig last week and that Defence book you were looking at.'

'For the last time I have no bloody control over that bloody bird! It's Harry's fault for giving him and Hedwig those damn treats from the twins. He should know better.' Ron huffed crossing his arms across his chest and pretending to pout, but not quite able to stop the smile from playing about his lips.

'Yes, he should know better.' Hermione parroted at him, nodding in a sarcastic manner and patting his leg patronisingly. Ron grinned and laughed brightly, to which she smiled and looked slightly confused.

An endearing look on her, he decided quickly.

'I have been a terrible influence on you, first laughing at your friends, then the mistreatment of books and now mockery! You must rue the day we saved you from that troll.'

'I treasure that day, I wouldn't change a moment since with you. Well maybe a few.' Ron in that moment knew those moments shared where as special to her as they were to him.

'Even the bad moments with you are pretty great.' He agreed and they both smiled bashfully at one another, unsure as to what to say or do next.

* * *

It was his own copy of _Twelve Foolproof ways to Charm Witches_ that he hastily kicked under the bed as Hermione came bursting into his room, tears sliding down her face.

He opened his mouth to reassure her but no words seemed enough so he simply embraced her as she shook.

Eventually he pieced together what had happen and stared in awe at this young woman before him, who was turning her face away in shame.

'I'm a terrible person, a hideous daughter... How could a person do that to their own-' She babbled almost incoherently before stammering to a halt as Ron reach out and gently turn her face towards himself.

'You are one of the most wonderful people I have ever met. Ah! You did something so selfless, so brave just to protect the ones you love. That is nothing to be ashamed of 'Mione. That is everything a person should be. Never forget that.'

He panicked briefly, thinking he had stuck his foot in it once more as tears slipped down her cheeks but she paused and kissed his cheek gently. Hermione burrowed her way back into his chest again before speaking in a hushed whisper.

'I'm glad I still have you by my side.'

'I'm not leaving anytime soon.'

* * *

It was the _Tales of the Beedle Bard_ that Ron held in one hand as he read out the stories of his childhood to the woman trembling next to him, who was clinging onto his free hand like her life depended on it.

He could see Bill standing outside in the hallway listening on his youngest brother soothe the girl he loved more than anything else.

And for once, he didn't care.

All Ron could see now was Hermione.

Hermione, who was staring at him with large, dark eyes and who was only able to sleep as long as he was in the room.

He had at last figured out what exactly he was fighting for in his own life.

To keep her safe, to keep her happy, and to chase away her demons.

And so he read, even as she slept.

* * *

It was a child's copy of _Beauty and the Beast_ that a little girl of about four held out as a thank you gift to Ron.

He bent down to her level and took it smiling gently at the sight of the bubbly little girl with dark red curls and bright eyes. A child he could easily imagine as being his and Hermione's.

'Thank you Mister!' She spoke very clearly, much to the other Aurors' surprise around him, but Ron knew that this little girl would grow up to be just like his own witch back home.

'I'd hate to take your book from you. Are you sure you don't want it?' He tried to give it back to her and she shook her head dramatically.

'No! I want you to have it Mister! 'Sides I knows it!' She beamed happily and kissed his cheek sloppily before skipping off to her parents.

'I think someone has an admirer.' Ron turned to see Harry smirking at him and he just rolled his eyes in response.

'You're just jealous Potter. Luckily we stop the git in time eh?' Both men turned to see the little girls' would-be attacker get hauled out by the rest of their team. Ron smiled down at the rose emblazoned cover and tucked it safely into his robes. Harry just looked at his best friend in resignation before pulling out his wand.

'You and Hermione pick out a name yet?' Harry asked as the apparated back into the Ministry.

'Rose. Her name is Rose.' Harry looked at him strangely for a moment before heading off to his desk and Ron pulled out the book once again.

Rose Weasley.

Yeah, that was definitely his little girls' name.

* * *

It was these nine books that Ron carefully tucked away in his little section of his wife's would be library and stood back looking at their spines.

'_Twelve Foolproof ways to Charm Witches?_ Really Ron? Keeping that here where Hugo could get at it?' Ron turned to see Hermione looking over his shoulder sceptically.

'Mione Hugo's 10. Even if he was extremely precocious, he couldn't reach it up here. Besides these books hold special memories for me.'

'Good memories?'

'Most. Given that they're all about you then yeah good memories.' Hermione smiled brilliantly at him, leaning against and entwining her fingers through his. The old citrusy smell drifted up to him and he smile gently at her.

'Why only most?' Oh of course she'd pick up on that, he thought fondly.

'_Hogwarts A History_, back when I was completely awful to you.'

'Which time?' She asked jokingly looking up at him with sparkling eyes.

'Back when you were an insufferable know-it-all.' He nudged her playfully and she giggled brightly.

'Aren't I still a know it all?'

'Yeah, but I suffer you quite gladly.' Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically, but he knew that she was pleased by his words.

'I love you, you know that. Even if you are the oddest man known to mankind.'

'I know you do, and I love you too, even if you steal Harry's unofficial title and give it to me.' Hermione poked him in the ribs at this point before standing on tip toe and giving him a long kiss.

'The weirdest Weasley.' She muttered jokingly as she left the room.

'Hey! I take offence to that! I am related to Percy after all!' He hollered after her and laughed as her own faint laugh carried back to him.

He stopped and looked back at the nine books, sitting in his own chronological order and smiled. Who knew that Ron Weasley would be categorising his life in a metaphor with books?

* * *

**This idea hit me on the way home from college today and I couldn't wait to get started! I know it's sappy and sickly sweet but I couldn't stop myself!**

**Anyways I hope you love it as much as I do and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review!  
**

**Reviews are what I live for! haha!****  
**

**Please enjoy!  
**


End file.
